Oni versus Noob Sabiot
by mah29732
Summary: Shinnok has heard of a powerful demon named Oni who'd become a threat to his rule, so he has sought out Noob Sabiot to face off with Oni, but Quan Chi also is interested in making Oni an ally so he has hired Scropion to seek out Oni.
1. Nether Realm Rumors

Oni versus Noob Sabiot

Chapter 1: Nether Realm Rumors

Deep within the Nether Realm, a certain Noob Sabiot was summoned by Shinnok and Quan Chi who heard rumors of there being a powerful demon named Oni. Noob Sabiot, who was quite a loyal servant for Shinnok bowed down before his master.

"Noob Sabiot, you've been summoned with a task" said Shinnok, "seek out this demon I've been hearing rumors about so much. His name is Oni, and I've heard he's touted to be ten times more powerful than me. Go forth, challenge the demon to a fight to the death!"

"I'll show all those who stand in my way to not mess with Noob Sabiot" said Noob who left his master and Quan Chi.

Quan Chi who was intrigued by the demon known as Oni was curious why Shinnok wanted Oni to be destroyed instead of trying to recruit him as an ally.

"Forgive me master, but why have such a powerful demon like Oni be destroyed?" asked Quan Chi.

"He is too powerful, he can take me down, that is why I've tasked Noob Sabiot to finish him off" continued Shinnok.

Quan Chi typically headed off to his private chambers, as he headed to the prison section of his chambers he came across Scorpion who was still a prisoner of Shinnok.

"Sorcerer, you don't scare me!" roared Scorpion who was chained up to the wall.

"I have an assignment for you, if you are able to win a fight with a demon named Oni, and bring him to our side as an ally, I'll let you go free" said Quan Chi.

Scorpion thought for a moment or two whether or not to trust Quan Chi.

"Agreed" said Scorpion quite bluntly.

"Very well, you'll have to catch up with Noob Sabiot, he has been assigned by Shinnok to stop Oni" continued Quan Chi.

"Will keep that in mind" said Scorpion.

The two ninjas were indeed competing against one another for the prize of defeating Oni, but the demon in particular was out and about in the forest testing his strength. The powerful demonic Oni created a large volcano with his powers, but that was the only the tip of the ice berg. But as Oni continued to train, he'd soon be not alone, in the shadows, a certain Noob Sabiot was waiting for the right moment to pounce on Oni.

"I hate visitors" said Oni who felt Noob Sabiot's presence.

Oni fired several massive Hadokens right toward where Noob Sabiot was located, but the shadowy ninja managed to leap right out of the way.

"Bah, no one's ever managed to survive my onslaught, I'll make you an example whoever you are!" laughed Oni.

Noob decided to hide in the shadows thinking it was safe in the shadowy part of the forest, but Oni with his powers was able to phase through the massive thick branches ending up spotting Noob Sabiot in his hiding place.

"Peak a boo!" laughed Oni who then delivered a punch.

The demon laughed as he thought was the end of Noob Sabiot, but all Oni did was ending up hitting a shadow clone of Noob. The real Noob came running from behind Oni, throwing several ninja stars at him. Oni blocked the ninja stars and charged at Noob delivering several good combos at him. Noob used his teleport powers and came right behind Oni and gave him an uppercut.

"Beginner's luck" said Oni who got up from the ground from the surprise attack, "I'll make you regret you challenging me!"

Oni charged up his energy and zoomed right toward Noob Sabiot, but before Oni could do damage to Noob, he wasn't anywhere near to be found.

"Fool, stop running!" roared Oni.

Oni let out a burst of fireballs around the forest lighting the forest up in flames as a ruse to draw Noob Sabiot out from hiding. That however got the attention of Scorpion who was in the area as well. He could see the unusual amount of fire from a distance, and knew that something unnatural was up.

"Hmm, sounds like my target isn't happy" said Scorpion.

As Scorpion headed toward the area of the disturbance, meanwhile, Oni was infuriated that his adversary was making a mockery of him.

"My, my for a demon I've heard so much about from my master Shinnok, you got no skills at all" taunted Noob to Oni.

"I am more powerful than you'll ever be!" roared Oni.

"Really, I don't see it, that burst of energy meant nothing, it's no wonder why Shinnok wants you to meet your own end" laughed Noob who continued to taunt Oni from within the shadows.

"Enough!" roared Oni as he then fired a large Hadoken at where Noob was supposedly hiding.

Oni wasn't even close, as Noob was again right behind him, but this time with a large scythe. The ninja tried to use the scythe on Oni, but Oni was too fast for him. Instead, Oni grabbed the scythe's edge and started to electrocute Noob and ending up kicking Noob straight into a tree.

"You dare call me weak!" roared Oni who wasn't but the least happy.

"Now that's the spirit I'm talking about" laughed Noob who got himself up ready to continue the round.

But as the two fighters were going to duke it out, Scorpion was on his way in the hopes he'd be the one to face off with Oni.


	2. Oni's Powers

Chapter 2: Oni's Powers

It was quite a battle, Oni wasn't going to let some amateur of a ninja in shadow fighting beat him as he sent a burst of energy that sent Noob Sabiot flying a few feet away from Oni. It was rather quite powerful of Oni to show off his energy at his adversary.

"Pathetic worm, how dare you disrupt me!" roared Oni.

"My master Shinnok sees you to be a threat to his rule" said Noob, "so I've been assigned to destroy you."

"No one can destroy the powerful Oni!" touted Oni.

"We'll see about that" laughed Noob.

Noob charged at Oni at full speed and delivered the first hit against the demon to which the demon was tossed around like a toy by Noob.

"Bah, you tell me that you are such a powerful demon, I hardly see that when I managed to hit you like that" laughed Noob.

"Arrogant ninja!" roared Oni, "You have no idea how powerful I am!"

Oni fired an electronic Hadoken right at Noob, it was rather quite powerful enough to obviously electrocute the shadowy ninja himself, but the ninja managed to maintain his ground.

"Impressive, but that didn't put a dent in me, let's see how you handle my moves" laughed Noob.

Noob immediately teleported right behind Oni, and immediately grabbed Oni, he then teleported around the battlefield eventually tossing Oni straight into the air and firing a fireball at Oni sending him crashing against some trees. Oni then lets out a burst of energy charging right at Noob, and delivers several punches at him, and another large Hadoken that sent Noob flying across the forest floor hitting a tree.

"Not bad" said Noob who was able to recover from the fight, "I was merely testing your strength."

"Enough taunts!" roared Oni who wasn't happy with Noob, "Fight or run!"

Noob then delivered several explosive ninja stars that he managed to create that sent Oni flying across several miles of forest. Oni let out another burst of energy and charged at Noob from that far distance. That fight between the two obviously got the attention of Scorpion who was nearing the fight itself. Quan Chi indeed had specific orders from Scorpion to coax Oni into an alliance against Noob.

"Foolish mortal, you have no idea how powerful I really am!" laughed Oni.

"Mortal, you say I am a mortal?" asked Noob who was almost insulted by that comment.

Noob then created many shadow clones of himself to which they all charged at Oni in an onslaught. Each Noob shadow clone delivered its own combo against Oni as he tried to defend himself. The demon had enough of these tricks and ended up letting out a burst of energy destroying the Noob shadow clones and eventually grabbed the neck of Noob Sabiot himself and thrusting him against a tree.

"Now fool, you shall meet your Maker!" laughed Oni.

"I don't think so pal" said Noob.

Noob then ended up countering Oni by body slamming him to the ground. He then got out his axe weapon and tried to end Oni, but Oni was able to dodge the attack from the axe.

"You think a weapon like that can harm me?" laughed Oni.

Oni charged at Noob and broke the axe in half as he fired his Hadoken, he then delivered an uppercut to Noob sending him flying right into the air where he crashed down on the forest floor. Oni then delivers his infamous Raging Demon super attack on Noob Sabiot. Noob did his best to defend himself from the onslaught by Oni, but it wasn't enough. Oni laughed as he saw Noob's body on the ground feeling that he had won, only to feel unhappy when Noob himself got up from the ground not even a scratch.

"My, my, that was quite a powerful move, was that supposedly your most powerful move you were to use against me?" laughed Noob.

"I'll make you pay for mocking me!" roared Oni.

"Temper" laughed Noob.

Oni ends up letting out another burst of energy and charges at Noob delivering several punches and kicks, it sent Noob flying across the forest floor, but Noob used his shadow powers to get around Oni and ended up doing the same thing to the demon right behind him catching him off guard.

"Getting a bit arrogant I see" laughed Noob as Oni was down on the ground.

"I'll make you pay for mocking me!" roared Oni.

"And Shinnok said you'd be a threat to his rule" laughed Noob.

"Stop it, stop it, stop it!" roared Oni who pounded his feet.

"Why don't you put the money where your mouth is and finally try to defeat me?" laughed Noob.

"Arrogant ninja, you shall pay for this dearly!" roared Oni.

But as Oni was charging at Noob again, Noob ended up teleporting again to make Oni look like a fool.

"Hey demon, I'm over here" laughed Noob.

"Get back here!" roared Oni.

Noob continued to play with Oni, in the meantime, Scorpion was obviously getting quite close to the fight itself. The other ninja could see that his counterpart was fighting Oni and easily being able to tire out the demon before trying to make the final move.

"Sounds like I came here just in time" said Scorpion.

Scorpion then immediately used his spear against Noob who was caught off guard by Scorpion's presence, and immediately was delivered a combo by him.

"What's this more disturbances!" cried Oni who didn't like Scorpion either.

"Allow me to introduce myself, I am Scorpion, and I'd like to recruit you as an ally for Quan Chi" continued Scorpion.

"Foolish ninja, I work for no one!" roared Oni who was itching for another fight.

The two were indeed ready for another fight to the finish.


	3. Oni the Loner

Chapter 3: Oni the Loner

Oni wasn't happy he was called for recruitment by a god known as Shinnok this indeed enraged the demon even more than usual.

"How dare you come to disrupt a fight to tell me that I should obey a deity!" roared Oni who wasn't happy with Scorpion.

"One way or another, I will make you join Shinnok!" roared Scorpion.

"Fine, have it your way worm!" continued Oni.

Scorpion then used his spear attack on Oni, and pulled the demon right up to him, delivering the first shot at the demon with a combo and an uppercut sending Oni flying into the air. Oni recovered within the air and fired several Hadoken fireballs down below at Scorpion for which Scorpion was able to dodge the Hadokens coming his way. The ninja then teleported right behind Oni delivering a strong punch toward the demon sending him crashing against a tree.

"Bah, lucky, you won't be so lucky when I'm finished with you!" roared Oni.

Oni charged at Scorpion and delivered a hard punch, and another one, and another one sending the ninja crashing against some branches and thorns.

"Impressive, but not enough" said Scorpion.

Scorpion brought out his own axe and attempted to hit Oni with it, but the demon was able to grab the axe and electrocute Scorpion with his powers.

"Fool!" roared Oni who then head-butted Scorpion.

Scorpion then used the spear again on Oni, this time, Oni grabbed the end of the spear and ended up using Scorpion like a yo-yo, punching him every time he came toward the demon. Oni then electrocuted Scorpion again with his powers sending Scorpion flying across the forest floor. As the two continued to fight, Noob Sabiot who woke from Scorpion's surprise attack wasn't happy his fight between him and Oni was disrupted. He could see Scorpion wasn't becoming a happy camper either as the fight raged on between him and Oni.

"As much as I detest him for disrupting me, this doesn't sound like a fair fight" said Noob.

The shadowy ninja then began to race across the forest as the two continued to fight, unknown to the two Noob Sabiot was hiding in the bushes nearby watching Scorpion struggle to fight.

"Come on, you call yourself a warrior!" mocked Oni who then slammed Scorpion's head to the ground.

"I will show you that I am not a mortal!" roared Scorpion who got up revealing his mask and his face to be a skull to Oni.

"Now that's more like it!" laughed Oni.

Scorpion breathed fire at Oni who ended up blocking it, he then used his demonic phase powers to go right behind Scorpion and deliver several good combos at the ninja, and finishing it off with an uppercut.

"I'll enjoy cracking your skull for a second time!" laughed Oni.

Scorpion was in no mood to surrender, so he used his teleport powers again and punches Oni from behind, and used his spear and did a combo against the demon leaving the demon a bit shaken by the surprise.

"Luck will not save you this time!" roared Oni.

"I don't think this is a fair fight" said Noob who came out from his hiding place.

"You?" roared Oni who turned toward Noob surprised to see him alive.

Noob launched his fireball at Oni, this brand of fireball forced Oni to stay still.

"Let's finish him off!" said Noob to Scorpion.

As much as the two ninjas detested one another, Oni was obviously the bigger threat to both of them. They both charged at Oni who struggled to free himself from Noob's fireball, only to get pummeled by combos from the two ninjas in question. Each of the two ninjas then delivered a punch sending Oni flying across the forest floor and hitting a large rock. It seemed like it was suddenly over for the two as neither Shinnok nor Quan Chi could fear from Oni or use him as an ally again. Or so they thought until Oni released his burst of energy tearing up everything around him.

"Now that's the fight to the death I was hoping to obtain!" laughed Oni with joy who seemed to enjoy being pummeled by the two ninjas, "I will gladly fight you both to the finish!"

Oni charged at the two ninjas and delivered several devastating combos at the two, smashing each other against one another and eventually using a large Hadoken sending the two ninjas flying across the forest floor and right into some thorns.

"I've had it with this Oni!" said Scorpion who was fed up.

"We have to come up with a strategy to beat this demon, if we are to survive him" continued Noob.

"What kind of strategy is waiting around like this!" roared Scorpion.

"We must remain hidden from Oni, then we can surprise him" continued Noob.

Scorpion hated the idea of hiding from Oni after being beaten back by the demon. But Scorpion had no choice, he along with Noob decided to do just that as Oni began to search the area around them.

"Here I thought you two were going to deliver a fight to the death for me, but it seems like you two are cowards!" roared Oni who began the search for the two ninjas.

As the demon continued to search, Noob along with Scorpion began to plot the demon's downfall.


	4. Oni's Defeat for Now

Chapter 4: Oni's Defeat for Now

Indeed, Oni wasn't happy that the two ninjas were able to elude him as the demon swept up the forest by creating forest fires in the process.

"Where are you two cowards?" roared Oni who wanted a battle to the death.

But the two ninjas were hiding indeed trying to come up with a strategy on how to finish off Oni for good.

"This is a made demon, Shinnok would not want him around" said Noob.

"I can see why Quan Chi would have wanted to use him as a pawn, but I don't think he'd make a very good pawn" added Scorpion.

"Well then, we at least agree on one thing that this demon needs to be erased for good" continued Noob.

As the two ninjas continued to creep up toward Oni, the demon in question was lighting things up a bit in trying to get their attention and to root them out of their hiding places.

"Come out cowards, you talk so big!" roared Oni as he flared up again.

Before Oni could realize it, Scorpion launched his spear at the demon, pulling him right where he along with Noob Sabiot were. Noob kicked the demon across the forest floor as he came toward Scorpion.

"Dumb luck!" roared Oni who smashed his fist to the ground.

"It's not luck, it's skill, something you lack" mocked Noob.

"I shall make you pay for that statement!" roared Oni.

Oni charged at the two ninjas head on, Scorpion along with Noob used their teleport powers to teleport right out of the way. That only angered Oni who grew enraged because of it.

"Stop running!" roared Oni.

"Look, we made him mad" laughed Noob.

"You'll pay dearly!" roared Oni.

The demon charged at the two again, but both Noob and Scorpion used their series of combos on Oni, knocking the demon down to the ground. As the demon got up to give it another go, he charged at the two again, only to be body slammed by Noob and being uppercutted by Scorpion after being pulled in by his spear.

"I will make you two regret this!" roared Oni.

Oni ended up letting out a burst of energy and charging at the two ninjas again, Scorpion this time took off his mask and used fire against Oni, while Oni was body slammed by Noob with his fireball. The demon was getting quite anxious over the two ninjas and wanted to win the battle against the two.

"You shall both pay for mocking me!" roared Oni.

Oni charged again, but was knocked back by Noob, the demon then charged up one more time targeting the two ninjas, and both of the ninjas delivered a blow to the demon sending the demon flying across the forest floor and slamming into several trees and into a mountain where the rocks tumbled down crushing the demon, or at least what the two ninjas thought happened. The two ninjas waited for a few more minutes before making sure Oni wasn't alive anymore.

"No one could have survived that" said Scorpion.

"I'll go after Quan Chi next for trying to betray Shinnok" said Noob.

"You do just that" said Scorpion.

As the two ninjas headed off in their separate ways, it seemed it was over at least for now that is until Oni let out a burst of energy.

"Fools!" roared Oni as the Earth below began to shake beneath the demon, "I shall return and bring about punishment to the two of you."

To which the scene ends from there.


End file.
